Considerable research has been directed at obesity, nicotine addiction and substance abuse. The cost to society is very high from the health costs associated with obesity and addictions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a substance, which would suppress cravings for food, and other substances in a predisposed patient.
Substances, which are administered to reduce craving should not produce significant physiological effects, such as stimulation of mood or elevate blood pressure or heart rate. This could result in the substitution of one abused substance for another. Compounds which dampen the desire for the abused substance, also should not exacerbate the physiological symptoms of the abused substance in the event the individual relapses and takes the abused substance. Substances administered to reduce craving also should not produce significant adverse effects, such as dysphoria, restlessness or stiffness.
In addition to obesity and the disorders listed above, there is a strong need for drug therapy which can effectively treat, ameliorate and prevent central nervous system (CNS) disorders such as obsessive compulsive disorder, somatoform disorders, dissociative disorders, eating disorders, impulse control disorders, trichotillomania and autism. Obsessive-compulsive disorder (“OCD”), recognized to be among the most common of all psychiatric disorders, occurs in 2 to 3% of the U.S. population. OCD is characterized by anxiety-provoking and intrusive thoughts (e.g., fear of contamination and germs, doubt and uncertainty about future harm, need for symmetry, etc.), which lead to ritualistic and/or irrational behavior (e.g., constant checking, washing, touching, counting, etc.). See Hollander, et al., J. Clin. Psychiatry 57 (Suppl. 8), pp. 3–6 (1996).
Somatoform disorders (e.g., body dysmorphic disorder and hypochondriasis) are characterized by abnormal preoccupation with one's appearance or physical condition. For example, body dysmorphic disorder is a preoccupation with an imagined or slight defect in appearance. Many sufferers of body dysmorphic disorder are severely debilitated by their abnormal preoccupation, with significant impairment in social, occupational, or other important aspects of daily life. See Phillips, J. Clin. Psychiatry 57 (suppl. 8), pp. 61–64 (1996). Hypochondriasis is characterized by a persistent conviction that one is, or is likely to become ill. Many hypochondriacs are unable to work or engage in ordinary activities due to their preoccupation with illness.
Dissociative disorders (e.g., depersonalization) are characterized by sudden temporary alterations in identity, memory, or consciousness, segregating normally integrated memories or parts of the personality from the dominant identity of the individual. Depersonalization disorder, which is a dissociative disorder, is characterized by one or more episodes of depersonalization (feelings of unreality and strangeness in one's perception of the self or one's body image).
Eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa, bulimia, and binge eating) are characterized by abnormal compulsions to avoid eating or uncontrollable impulses to consume abnormally large amounts of food. These disorders affect not only the social well-being, but also the physical well-being of sufferers.
Impulse control disorders (e.g., pathological gambling, compulsive buying, sexual compulsions and kleptomania) are characterized by a preoccupation with, and an inability to refrain from repeatedly engaging in various behaviors that are either socially unacceptable, or abnormally excessive by societal norms.
Trichotillomania is a habitual hair pulling that usually appears in children. See Merck Index, 15th Edition (1987); Christenson, Gary; O'Sullivan, Richard, Trichotillomania: Rational treatment options, CNS Drugs (1996), 6(1), 23–34; Tukel R; Keser V; Karali N T; Olgun T O; Calikusu C., Comparison of clinical characteristics in trichotillomania and obsessive-compulsive disorder, JOURNAL OF ANXIETY DISORDERS (2001 September–October), 15(5), 433–41; du Toit P L; van Kradenburg J; Niehaus D J; Stein D J, Characteristics and phenomenology of hair-pulling: an exploration of subtypes, COMPREHENSIVE PSYCHIATRY (2001 May–June), 42(3), 247–56.
Autism is a disorder characterized by a preoccupation with one's own self and a severe impairment of the ability to perceive or react to outside stimuli in a normal fashion. Many autistics are incapable of even communicating with others.
In view of the tragic and debilitating effects of these disorders, there is a strong need for a drug therapy which can effectively treat such disorders.